


Whiskey pls!

by Laughinganddying



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Songfic, The taddies, but like only a little, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughinganddying/pseuds/Laughinganddying
Summary: 1:Whiskey can't deal with his damn feelings2: Tango develops a gameplan3: Shit gets fixed4: This ship has such few fics I'm giving you  guys a bonus chapter because fuck it.OrWhiskey refuses to express his feelings, while Tango refuses seeing Whiskey's actions for what they might look like.





	1. IDFC

Holster and Ransom must have been pulling his leg when the yanked him from his dorm room to a kegster in attempts to ”Check off Whiskey for the list”, but he knows if he tries to leave they’ll fine him for “not loving the Haus and the Captains hard work”. So he rolls with it, and thanks god he can spot one of the Chads in the sea of drunk assholes. The team most frequently avoids him if he’s seen with a Chad, and it’s Chad J. so he thinks he might be able to have a good time. Normally Chad J. is a good bro, known for never ditching a bro, as well as never leaving a bro without help. Even tipsy Chad J. is a trustworthy and all around good guy, but somehow Chad gets schwasted, and drunk Chad J. is a notorious wheeler. A wheeler that can even swoop someone from Holster’s arms *coughEstherScough*, and as such, abandons him. Had Whiskey noticed he could have made his way home or to the reading room, but of course he missed it long enough for Tango to pop up. Of course it would be Tango, the person most unable to see the obvious. Tango tries to talk to him, which largely ends in Tango talking a bunch and asking a shit ton of questions. Thankfully drunk Tango thinks of more questions then he could hear the answer to, so Whiskey just joins along for the ride. He almost wishes he could at least look annoyed, because most people in the team tend to get overwhelmed by Tango and pull ‘rescue ops’, but none of them would ever do that for Whiskey. It’s probably his own fault since they all think Tango is the only person on the team he wants to talk to. At the end of the day, Whiskey is hopelessly happy that Tango is talking to him like he’s the only person in the room. The later it gets and the more drunk they both get and Tango whittles Whiskey into dancing with him. As deadly as Tango’s moves are, it’s really his words that do Whiskey in.  
“God this is great, I love being with you, talking with you and stuff ya know.”  
“You don’t normally come to these. I’d do anything to get you to come to more of these Whiskey.”  
“Do you like this as much as I do? Probably not, since you never do this.”  
”God I love you so much.”  
Whiskey, ever the glutton for pain, or maybe just out of sheer concern, walked Tango to his dorm. Just as Whiskey was about to leave, Tango decided to cradle his face. Normally Tango would spit out whatever he was trying to convey, but he just, well he stared, and it was freaking Whiskey out.  
“Tango, uhm, I kind of have a dorm to get back to.”  
“You don’t think I meant it do you, but I do. I love you Diego.” Whiskey knew better though, Tango was drunk, there was no way this could count as a love confession, one time Holster was so blasted he confessed his love to sriracha. This was no different. Yet, Whiskey knew he’d selfishly keep this moment, truth be damned.  
Tango patrol didn’t exist, but if it did Whiskey would be a core member. They go to a pub to drink after an away game to celebrate a win, and Whiskey joins in. While Whiskey has a great time, he can’t find Tango. Eventually he goes back to the room, assuming Tango had turned in early, but when he comes back from taking a shower he finds Tango in their room. While Whiskey is far from sober, he’s certainly not drunk, and really, none of the other hockey players were either. Tango has half of his clothes peeled off before he drops onto a bed in defeat. Whiskey tries to help the last of Tango’s pants off when Tango starts to speak. Well he tries to, but all he says is nonsense. When Whiskey moves his hands upwards to help Tango shrug off the rest of his shirt, Tango pulls him into an embrace. Whiskey proceeds to try to help cover him in a blanket, and plugs in his phone. Tango clutches his hand before Whiskey hops into bed, and attempts to yank him in. It doesn’t work, but then again Whiskey did just give Tango his blankets because Tango couldn’t get off of his, and Whiskey’s wants take over before he has time to fluff his own pillows.  
No one ever asks Whiskey for emotional advice and there is a solid reason why. Whiskey has never in his life dealt with any of his emotions in his entire goddamn life. Unfortunately no one cannot include Tango because he can and will ask anyone everything he does not immediately understand. It’s why Whisk has started to avoid the Haus as much as possible. He may not enjoy the company of most hockey players, but under normal circumstances even he would take up homemade food and a comforting environment. But no, he can’t because every time he runs into Tango there are feelings he refuses to deal with, that he knows he can’t hide. Even worse, it seems like Tango can sense the minute Whiskey is in a moment of vulnerability and shows up to nearly shatter all of his artistically crafted distance.  
“Whiskey, do you think you’d keep being in hockey next year even if you don’t like us? I don’t think I’d like this team as much if you weren’t in it”. Tango stares at him with his perpetually wide eyes, and for a moment Whiskey wants to assuage his fears. As usual Whiskey shuts these feelings the fuck down because he refuses to crack now.  
“Tango, I have to stay here for the scholarship, I literally can’t leave no matter how much i might want it unless I just dropped out,” as these words left his mouth Whiskey immediately knew this wasn’t the right answer. The right answer would explain he actually didn’t dislike the team, or how he liked Tango as a fellow liney and a friend. The most honest answer would just have a small head shake and a soft smile and the gentle grip of his hand on Tango’s. Tango tries to be placated by this answer, he knows about Whiskey’s situation and doesn’t try to push it. While Tango will ask as many questions as possible to rectify misunderstandings, he’s never asks the same question after he already has an answer. Whiskey really hopes that this time will be like all the others.  
As much as he tries to hide it, he knows one day the floor will fall out from under him, and he can’t help but think it might be now. They were studying by the lake, not even near each other, when the geese started to come too close. Tango finally understood a set of sonnets for English and lets out a small shout in delight, and that’s what sets the geese off. Suddenly Tango is running as far as he can, and at first Whiskey does too, until he realizes that Tango left his laptop too close to the water with the geese running near it. The laptop that Tango has all of his work on. The next thing he knew, he booked it for their stuff, primarily Tango’s since he basically abandoned his for later. He swooped it right before a goose came for his soul from behind. The goose started to peck at him until he got far enough for the goose to not care.  
“Oh my god! Whiskey you’re a superhero, how did know I was here? Did it hurt? Will you let me buy you something from Jerry’s? Wow that was so brave.” Ah the beautiful upside of this suicide mission, a beaming Tango.  
“It was nothing, I’ve been here studying for hours and saw you on the other side, and I’m fine. You don’t need to buy me anything don’t worry” As much as he wants to go to Jerry’s with Tango, he knows he’s already too close. Knows there’s a blush on his face from the compliment and attention, knows there’s an immovable smile from knowing he could help Tango. He wishes he could just say screw it, and soak in the feeling. And he cracks.


	2. I'll run away, I'll run away with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango knows that he has a giant crush on Whiskey, and while most people would find it awkward, he doesn't. On the night of a win in Tango's hometown, we see him on his quest from a party with some old friends to Whiskey.

    The team wins a game that was an immensely close call. As the team get finished dressing into street clothes, the start talking about a nice little pub they found to go celebrate in. Any other night Tango would gladly join them, but after asking Lardo like twenty times, he decides it's alright to go hang out with his cousin and their friends. After a while of drinking Tango realizes he needs to get to the hotel.  It isn't that he's having any problems, he loves he cousin John, but he really wants to be with Whiskey and tell him how he feels. John's questions about life always make him understand what he's supposed to do and right now he _needs_ to proclaim his love to his beloved Whiskey.

    Unfortunately everyone is too drunk to drive, so he gets an Uber. As he walks to the front office so he can call Lardo to ask what room he’s in again, he realizes he’s in a Motel 8 and not a Motel 6. No worries, he’s home, and knows exactly where the Motel 6 is, it’s further into town then the Motel 8, and he can most definitely walk there and avoid spending more money on an Uber. Perfect. While it’s perfect that he doesn’t have to chance getting lost or using more money, the route he has to take is not ideal.

    The first task is to get across an underpass, which is easy, right? So he walks straight ahead without fear, until he starts to stumble into the street. That’s definitely a problem, so he resolves himself to hold onto the wall until he’s at the crosswalk. As he moves forward, he wishes he had Whiskey here, since Whiskey definitely never gets drunk enough to stumble. In fact, he rarely drinks ever. The underpass ends up all right, but the crosswalk, Tango falls down. Five Times.  It's mad worse because he knows if he only had Whiskey here he'd have caught him. Walking past the small stores and markets off of downtown Tango has trouble moving forward for three main reasons. One, walking is kinda hard, two, a **lot** of people are outside and moving through crowds is not easy, three, he keeps running past things or people he wouldn't expect.  

     Any other day he'd stop and ask the surrounding people a shit ton of questions, but honestly he really doesn't care this time.  It's not like he hates the place or home or anything, it's just that there isn't anything important to learn here.  He thinks about why he turned down the admission to the college here, and how uneasy it made his cousin, yet there had been the tour of Samwell, and then the taddie tour.  The first person he met was Whiskey, all undercut and heavy expressions and few words.  Tango became curious and started to question him.  That was when Tango saw he had to be at Samwell, Whiskey seemed to be running from something, and Tango really, really, really wanted to follow him.  It wasn't the only reason, not really, and even _he'd_ never say it, but Whiskey had been the last nail in the coffin.

      In reality the walk should only be 10 minutes, but it felt too long.  As much as Tango had to focus on walking he started to try to think of what to say.  He could find Whiskey and shout his love at him. Maybe he could just gently approach him and lift a hand to Whiskey's neck and gently kiss him. Or even roll in and just say "I love you" casually and fall asleep and avoid a reaction.  A kiss would make him understand that it isn't a joke, maybe not to the mouth unless Whiskey wants it, but his cheek or his hand would be safe.  But the walk starts to feel longer, and then Tango has his doubts.  He's sharing a room with him, Whiskey could kick him out, and who could he ask to share a room with?  Whiskey could get annoyed or angry, he could even consider never talking to Tango again.  He hardly talks to the rest of the team, he could easily find a way to avoid Tango.

     When Tango gets to the entrance of the Motel 6 his phone is dead, but he remembers Bitty's room number.  It takes stumbling into 3 different hallways before he finds the room 69.  When he knocks Bitty shuffles out wrapped in a blanket. Bleary eyes watch him before realizing that he probably just needs a room number he reminds him with a gently shooing tone.

     " Tango bless your heart, try to remember your room number okay."  Bitty shuts the door, and Tango is reinvigorated towards his quest.  He slides his card and strides into the room excited and determined.  He sees the smile grow on Whiskey's face upon his entry, and Tango thinks he might see affection in his eyes.  Suddenly fear hits him, and he thinks that this might be best saved for the morning.  He tries to take off his clothes and hop into bed, when Whiskey starts to take his clothes off for him.  While this is something Ransom and Holster would do, this is not something they do.  Tango eventually drops himself onto the bed, yet Whiskey continues to help him regardless of the stupid amount of effort this requires.  Tango starts to get hope again, and this time he follows it.

     "Whiskey, you beautiful amazing smart muscular hunk, I love you. I love you so much, and when I had something to run away from you made me realize why.  If you ever left hockey or Samwell, I'd follow you if you'd let me.  I love you."  At first it seems like he's paying attention, but he seems uncertain of what Tango said.  That's not weird though, sometimes Tango asks questions when the answer seems obvious.

     "Diego no really I love you. So much, in the gayest way possible, like seriously you could totally kiss me are come cuddle me if you want."  Tango eve reaches for his hand, just about to kiss it, when Whiskey climbs into bed with him.  Tango wraps his arms around Whiskey and quickly falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Runaway With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen, I'm thinking of doing ones for Holsom and Kent Parson next. If there are any good playlists for either that you might recommend, or songs that remind you of them, let a girl know. Please.


	3. I Just Wanna Thank Your Mama One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Shit gets fixed" Sleepy boys, and a good conversation are always nice.

   It's not the first time sharing a bed that makes Whiskey analyze Tango's feelings, or the second, but the third that starts an awakening.  It's halfway through finals and they were both in the library when Whiskey passed out.  When he wakes up he notes he's in a bed that really shouldn't be able to fit him or the other warm mass at his side, before processing that the room is Tango's.  He couldn't get up since Tango put him in between a wall and himself, so Whiskey decided he'd enjoy the peaceful afternoon.  Tango's portion had far more items then Whiskey thought someone could find a way to fit into half of a dorm,  yet was still definitely well organized.  Tango himself smelled like spring time, having Whiskey deeply question what detergent Tango used since he never wore cologne.  For a minute Whiskey contemplated whether Tango might have lied before recognizing that had to one of the dumbest things for Tango to lie about.  After a moment or so of waking up and looking at the room, Whiskey thought that maybe it wouldn't be bad to hold Tango since he usually sleep cuddled Whiskey.  At the least he knew Tango wouldn't be angry, just confused, since he always seemed more than ready to share a bed with Whiskey.  After a moment though he realized that the certainty of Tango being okay with such intimate affection was, off.  Most guys would never be cool with surprise cuddles, not even the rest of the SMH, as notorious for ignoring bro culture as they were, but Tango always seemed to be okay with it.  Last week when they shared a bed while Tango was blasted he even pulled him into spooning intentionally, and for as odd as Tango may be, he'd never do that to the other guys.  In fact two weeks ago when Tango had to share a room with Nursey and Dex, he had taken the floor and almost tripped Lardo in the process.

    Without Whiskey noticing, Tango started to slowly wake up and immediately turned towards the warmth without even opening his eyes.  Whiskey stopped to watch Tango's face for movement for signs of being awake, meanwhile Tango was trying to decide in his fugue whether to try to become fully awake, or to just lounge as is.  While watching for any signals that he should pull his arm away or feign just waking up Whiskey began focusing on Tango's features.  The sun only hit the back of his head, yet he could still distinguish his nose, definitely the victim of being broken at least one, and his chapped lips with a bit of drool on his mouth, which while it's cute, is also gross.  If Tango were awake he could look at his blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle at him.  His face felt a little off without the perpetual quirk of his eyebrow.  While this might be awkward waking up facing each other, at least it was better than waking up with Tango's cute hockey butt on him, since really it just made it harder to force any chill.

     " Why are you blushing Whiskey?" Shit.

     " I'm too warm."  
     " How could you be too warm the window is open?" Whiskey began to regret letting Tango in on how much the cold affects him.

     " Are you embarrassed?  I know we're really close but I it's not that bad.  I mean, I've done way more embarrassing things around you."  

     " How did I end up here?"

     " Oh you fell asleep in the library so I just kinda carried you to my dorm since it's pretty close, but then I got tired too since we were studying for so long, so I climbed in too.  I hope it's not weird."

     " I don't mind."

     " That's good since the last time we shared a bed I said things that I thought would have made this bad."  That's when Whiskey got lost, he knows that Tango had been trying to say something, but he was so drunk his words were slurred between English and Spanish in the _worst_ way.  He really didn't even speak above a mumble, but it couldn't have been that bad since Tango still thought he could hang out with Whiskey without any issues.

     " I mean I could have guessed that  it would be fine since you still talked to me normally that morning even though I told you I loved you."  For once Whiskey quirked his eyebrow in question instead of Tango.  Tangos has said that to him more than once, he's practically said it to the whole team.

     " You literally always say you love everyone all the time, and to be honest, I couldn't even understand anything you said."  Seriously, did Tango think he'd accidentally take him seriously?  While internally he'd live in all the soft words Tango said to him, he'd knew he could never believe them.  Tango was a glimmering wonder, who was social and kind and almost never wanted to make assumptions.  He was nice to all the LAX bros, and woke up early after every party to clear out the kitchen for Bitty.  Tango was wicked intelligent, and took Calculus for shits and giggles like it was nothing.  He was never seen kissing anyone at any kegster,or dating anyone, so why would Whiskey think _he_ could break Tango out of that impervious shell.  Nothing.  They both lay there in a moment of silence, Tango's eyebrows raised and his eyes wide, Whiskey really wished he had it in him to get up and away from him, but he couldn't.  Or worse, he could and he'd never have it again.  Tango knew that some selfish hermit crab in his heart lived for every scrap of his attention, but this had to tell Tango that he couldn't let go.  It was better when they were almost never in each other's space, then Tango could buy that Whiskey wouldn't let his desires get in the way.  Not now.

    " Oh my god you have to be kidding.  Whiskey I didn't just try to say 'I love you', I called you a hunk and said that I meant I love you in the gayest way possible.  Whiskey I've literally told you I love you while trying to grind on you at Epikegster." Now Tango started to move in his arms, pulling his own arms free.  For a moment Whiskey thought he'd get up out of frustration, but instead Tango held his hand. While Whiskey had been watching Tango's movements, Tango watched Whiskey slip from possible sadness to probable fear.

     " Whiskey, would you let me try again at a love confession?"  Whiskey slowly nodded, Tango used his other hand to cup his chin so he would be inclined to look him in the eye.

     " Well Whiskey, you are probably my favorite team mate, I know that you care, but that it's just a bit quieter, and that you don't like to put yourself out there.  I know you are always the one who delivers care packages to my door when I'm sick, and that you probably help me far more than you'd ever let on.  You have a cute smile, and a great laugh, and the best stories when you do decide to share.  You are probably the person who is least annoyed by me, and are definitely the person who answers my questions the most.  When we're together you always make things more fun, and maybe you avoid me, but you never say that you do, so I try to not let it get me down.  Maybe love is a bit too early, but Whiskey I really like you, and if you'd let me, I'd like to take you on dates and be there for you."

     Whiskey has never in his life been good at addressing his emotions, but apparently Tango is amazing when confronted with his own.  Whiskey never realized how much Tango touched him until he accepted that he knew the feeling of Tango's hand on his.   For a moment Whiskey almost thought that this was just a dream, before remembering his dreams were never so pleasant.  This was real as could be, with the sun slowly setting onto the snow outside, and the chill from the wind and the warmth of Tango.  Of course he'd agree to a date, he'd probably agree to anything if Tango asked him like this, so shrouded in sleep, so intimately.

     "Of course we can go on dates."  Maybe he should tell Tango the truth.

     "  Also, um, I was avoiding you, I liked you, but I hate dealing with my feelings, so I just avoided you to avoid them"

     "  Well if we're going to go on dates, I really hope that you stop avoiding me,not that I couldn't get another _Whiskey_ "  Tango chuckled to himself.

     " Do me a favor, please get better chirps, I don't know if I can date someone with such bad chirps."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is the bonus chapter who's purpose is relationship fluff and fulfilling my personal needs for Whiskey and Tango. I also can't find the fic that had actual full names for Whiskey and Tango, it was either Ransom or Holster saying. A handful of things I guess I'll address for no reason other than these notes are basically only for my benefit. One, Whiskey's song is another BlackBear song, because the vibe of Deadroses and most Blackbear songs remind me of him, it's chill rap with this sense of sadness and anger that mainstream rap doesn't like to linger on. I think that the combination of something calm yet intensely emotional in a music medium known for being cool is very Whiskey. As for Tango, I had a hard time settling on music that reminded me of him. He could have been 80's new wave, weird and cheesy but still full of sincerity, or hair metal for similar reasons, yet he also reminded me of stuff like the Boy Least Likely To, childish,yet nostalgic, cheery, yet melancholy, or similarly but less childishness and more electronic influences like Owl City. He also just kind of hit some of the less mainstream teen pop performers too though. Basically the main things that felt appropriate were jejune yet with either inner reflection (The Boy Least Likely To, Carly Rae Jepsen), or optimism (Owl City, Carly Rae Jepsen), or electronic influence or synthetic elements with sincerity and a little bit of cheese (80's New Wave, Hair Metal, Troye Sivan, Owl City).


	4. Making The Most Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango took a page out of Jack's Darcy level romantic ass.

       Tango has an initial hunch that something is wrong when Whiskey sends him one worded texts.  Sure, Whiskey never sends paragraphs of texts the way Tango does, but he always sends well thought replies.  At first he tries to carry on, because honestly, he just might be busy.  Whiskey isn't in class though, and he isn't at the LAX house, and he doesn't have a work today so Tango isn't so sure.  He could be studying, but after a while of thinking about it with baited breath, Tango decided to relax a bit.  Then a few hours later Bitty sent a text to the group chat about having made a bunch of pies, and Whiskey clearly made an excuse.  Whiskey has been notorious for avoiding Bitty when he's feeling emotional.  Tango decide that while something was fishy, there was also a likelihood Whiskey would just drop in later, and he knew better than to push it with Whiskey.

       Later in the day Tango was in the middle of class when Whiskey texted him.  The text was short and simple 'Hey when are you free, I think I could really use someone, I'm pretty upset.', but here's the thing, Whiskey doesn't typically come out and say what he's feeling, never.  After a quick glance around the room, he sees the teacher caught up in answering another students questions for once.  Normally Tango would be right there asking more and more inquiries, but he already knew the unit pretty well, and could probably ask for lectures from one of the Chads in his class if he explained what happened later. After a second once over of the room, Tango made a break for the door, gripping his bag tight enough to whiten his knuckles.  Pulling out his keys while he hustled to his car, and started to drive.  Tango knew better than to think of what might have happened, but he knew he might hit a worst case scenario, or get far too mad to drive safely.  As if he wasn't running three red lights, thankfully they didn't have traffic cams, and speeding toward the class that Whiskey would be coming out of soon.  The real trouble was finding a parking space, but after that he knew that Whiskey had to be getting out by now, and really he should have just told Whiskey he'd be there to get him.  He figured he didn't need to run, however he thought of Whiskey, who never shares his feelings,searching for a response, and casting his eyes down.  Whiskey wouldn't get mad, he knew Tango was probably busy, but knowing that it wasn't intentional couldn't stop Tango from picturing Whiskey with welled up eyes.  Suddenly he felt thankful that he played hockey, because he nearly slipped on a patch of ice and face planted.  Unfortunately someone in front of him broke his fall, and was about to shout at him.  That was, until he heard a burst of laughter that floored him more than any ice could.  The laugh stopped the guy he ran into as well though, and when he looked up he found Chet, who started to laugh too.  Whiskey quickly made for Tango, under dressed for the cold.  Without a second thought Tango draped his jacket onto Whiskey, who just let out a sigh.

      " Did you really need to run all that way and land head first into Chet?  Not that I don't appreciate it, but I'm pretty sure you could have gotten hurt."

      " Oh you saw me run all the way from the parking lot? Wow that's really lucky I only tripped at the last minute, huh?"  Now Tango was blushing all over, and a little chilly, but really, it was worth it.  Then he saw Whiskey's eyebrows raised in surprise, as if he'd do anything less than run all the way to Whiskey if he was upset.  Soon they were arm in arm, which was at actually a bit difficult to walk while doing, but Whiskey had initiated the contact, so he wasn't about to complain.

      " Do you want to tell me what happened?"  Tango knew even asking was a bit of a risk, but if Whiskey actually mentioned what he was feeling, there had to be a likelihood that he might actually want to talk about it.  When Whiskey let his face fall from forced composure Tango knew it was a a precise decision.

      " Well, I recently got informed that my academic scholarship has been put on probation, which isn't the worst, but it's terrifying."  Whiskey looked out of breath, and his eyes were staring forward blankly. This could be handled and adjusted for, Ransom could tutor him, or maybe one of the Chads, hell Tango would do it himself if Whiskey wanted.  Right now though, Tango had a hunch he knew what Whiskey needed.

      " We can deal with this problem right now, or we can see if we can make a pillow fort in the Haus basement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mini- story time, I had the draft done Friday night, it was fluffy, and very much this version. Earlier today I had did a party chapter which may show up later. Coming up next eventually, Holsom, Kent Parson, Chowder, Bylaw 13, and Haus wide volunteer day(you'll see, it's gonna be great), yet this isn't in a specific order. Seriously send me links to playlists or artists.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally stole a headcanon for Whiskey's real name because I needed help, and also this chapter is inspired by the song Idfc. by Blackbear, yes the og not the remix. In my headcanon my dude Whisk cannot deal with any damn emotions, since I roll with the whole the taddies are both Latino and lemme tell you the concept of machismo really tries to make guys avoid expressing emotions. Stay tuned for EVEN MORE. So much more. I need to practice writing more and this is probably gonna be conneceted to a series inspired by songs, mainly set up so that its like a side A side B since I'm a fan of duality.


End file.
